Air Strike
Airstrike2.png|First variant Airstrike.png|Second variant Airstrike3.png|Third variant Air Strike, parsed as Airstrike in EBF3, is a al skill in the . It summons randomly chosen missiles and bombs to strike foes from above. Depending on the type of projectiles dropped, the damage output and number of enemies targeted varies. Description Air Strike has appeared in all games of the main series. In as one of Matt's skills and in as one of Lance's skills instead. It is Lance's primary way of dealing magical Bomb elemental damage and is quite often useful throughout the entire game. Instead of having a set power, this explosive skill brings death from above by dropping randomly chosen projectile onto the enemies. There are three possible outcomes: *A huge bomb with a peace sign lands in front of an enemy dealing massive damage to a single foe. *Three small missiles lands in a line and explode in sequence dealing moderate damage to all foes, hits 3 times. *A massive black missile with red-glowing markings lands on the enemy wave and explodes, leaving a small black void behind dealing high damage to all foes. In EBF5, Air Strike instead allows the player to manually choose between a single target attack (Big Bomb) or a multi-target attack (Air Strike), while the Secret Weapon has been turned into a skill of its own in the form of M.O.A.B.. ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' Air Strike is one of the skills under Matt's "Special" category. It costs 50 MP to use and is not affected by any of the player's attack stat changes, but still affected by target's Magic Defence buff. Only two "basic" types of bombs are available in this game, with the single-target one having 130 power and the missiles having 54 total power. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' Air Strike is now affected by user's base Magic Attack and sword's Magic Attack bonus, but not by Magic Attack buffs, e.g. Magic Potion will not affect the damage. Additionally, a third type of bomb can be unlocked through a skill bonus, capable of hitting entire wave of foes for massive damage and debuffing their Defence by 30%. Unlike other skills, Air Strike's power is not shown on the menu; the small missiles' power is 90 in total, while the normal bomb's and black missile's are 140 and 150, respectively. Two skill bonuses are available to improve Air Strike: *''Secret Weapon'' — Unlocks the black bomb. *''Aerial Support'' — Air Strike has 30% chance to activate during the foes-to-players turn transition. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' Airstrike is a skill in Lance's "Backup" category. Only the two usual variants are available at the start, requiring the skill to be upgraded to level 3 in order to unlock the black missile as a possible bomb type. The third variant is still the strongest, hitting the foes at 130% of skill's power displayed in-game. Due to the skill's high power (possibly compensating for no weapons boosting Bomb-elemental skills) and the Bomb element being a common weakness, Airstrike can mostly replace Lance's other offensive skills until the last major area, Volcano Peak, which is the first one to occasionally include stronger enemies resistant to Bomb. As such, the skill is commonly regarded as one of the biggest balance issues in the game. |Acc = 100% | 90% | 100% |Crit = 10% | 20% | 20% |RdF = 10% |StatusChance = -- | -- | 70% |StatusStrength = -- | -- | 20% |lvl1power = 80 | 80/3 | 104 |lvl1MP = 15 |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl2power = 110 | 110/3 | 143 |lvl2MP = 20 |lvl2AP = 1000 |lvl3power = 140 | 140/3 | 182 |lvl3MP = 25 |lvl3AP = 3000 |lvl4power = 170 | 170/3 | 221 |lvl4MP = 30 |lvl4AP = 6000 |req1 = Medipack |note = When initiated by Army Jacket, power is forced to 160 | 120/3 | 156 independent of skill level.}} ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' All three type of missiles are now always available. The three missiles variant now deals full damage to one target, and 1/3 of it to other enemies. The black bomb variant has also been weakened, and it now deals less damage than the first variant. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 60 | 59.4/3 | 60 |lvl1MP = 15 |lvl1AP = 300 |lvl1StatusChance = 35% | -- | -- |lvl2power = 90 | 89.1/3 | 80 |lvl2MP = 20 |lvl2AP = 1000 |lvl2StatusChance = 40% | -- | -- |lvl3power = 120 | 118.1/3 | 100 |lvl3MP = 25 |lvl3AP = 3000 |lvl3StatusChance = 45% | -- | -- |lvl4power = 150 | 148.5/3 | 120 |lvl4MP = 30 |lvl4AP = 6000 |lvl4StatusChance = 50% | -- | -- |req1 = Medipack}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The skill now starts as Big Bomb, which can only use the peace bomb variant, and upgrades to Air Strike proper at level 3, allowing the player to choose between the peace bomb and the missiles. When used against a single target, it acts like Big Bomb The black bomb variant has been made into a separate skill called M.O.A.B. (Mother Of All Bombs). The missiles variant now drops a single target missile on each foe, dealing equal damage to all foes. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl3power = 210 200 | 90 80 |lvl3StatusChance = 40% |lvl3StatusStrength = 2x | 1x |lvl4AP = 4000|lvl4power = 280 250 | 140 120 |lvl4StatusChance = 50% |lvl4StatusStrength = 2x | 1x |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Lance